Fathom
I have no words on what to say about this and I am really confused. I won't even ask on what this is about because I will be lost, consumed by a dream. That is, if I try to even fathom the sense you're typing right now. Obtaining a key is easy, but obtaining a heart is much more difficult. Helping friends with their troubles but almost everything getting worse. Your loved ones start to burn into ash as they crumble. Tears form like rain drops, but never fall. You look for a new day to progress on but you slowly doubt yourself. Finally, there's nothing else to turn to. Dark flames will come upon you, you shoot your problems at the ones you love. You are close to distancing yourself from the world and everything in your surroundings, seeking for new life off of this land. You can't find them, you tried making it, befriending anyone you could find to join you in your quest on.. You're trying to stay off the radar, being tracked by your predators that only seek death upon your soul in every way possible, making you lose yourself in time more as you age. You're beginning to realize the sands of time will not last forever. Your soul bared. Your mind slightly slips into a daze. Little time flies in your head, believing that you can find a way to immortally in reach but never obtaining it. Trying other means in desperation, asking the outsiders hints on why they live and have no purpose as they look down upon you. Like a helpless rat, the mind goes further into insanity, following a princess and a wielder for guidance. The wielder has a heart but the mind misinterprets your dream as a goal. The princess has had hardships and a dark past, but something else sets it apart from her desires. The hero that once was, but lost. Days go by. You and that wielder have become great friends, making some of the problems subside in your soul. One day it just became too much for you. You lashed out, shutting everyone out. The princess leaves you, losing all of her trust. The wielder still had hope for you, yet your mind was on other things for a past that you tried to call future but never as you thought it would. Days, months, years go by. You began to despise the wielder. With everything you did, your hatred grew but you wanted to keep him for the day you planned on killing him. The day you were taking his place as wielder, for you said to yourself that he was the one that the princess left while you soaked in nothing but your own world of isolation. Even though you loved the princess, you couldn't take her as she already had a prince. Your mind spirals into how to get rid of this prince, telling the wielder what you really seeked in your heart. You tried to change your mind, for this was like your conscious. It was the only thing you could tell from right and wrong. Then you reached the peak of insanity, letting all your dark desires flow out of you like a timeless river. The wielder tries to calm you down, but no use anymore. For he could not reach in this path of no return. The wielder leaves, never to be for guidance... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed Category:Original Story Category:Kingdom Hearts